Baking a Meat Pie
by x Lost Hero x
Summary: Sweeney helps Mrs. Lovett bake a meat pie. Sweenett fluff/angst. OneShot.


**Author's Note: I thought of this idea at school and this is my first fluffy-ish Sweenett fic. Basically, Sweeney helps Mrs. Lovett bake a meat pie and realizes that he loves her. Read and review. Enjoy!

* * *

**Pacing around the barber shop, Sweeney sighed, It was a beautiful day out and the sun was shining high in the sky. Mr. Todd walked over to his razors and picked one up. "My friend," he crooned. "My precious friend," Sweeney added, polishing his _friend _as he hummed aimlessly to himself. Once he finished with the first razor he set it down and picked another one up and started to polish that one. Downstairs he could hear the bustle of people in the shop. Sweeney began to whistle. He walked over to the large window and looked down upon Fleet Street.

Grocers, poets, friars, priests, vicars, and many others raced up and down the street on this wonderful day. The judge had come the day before but left in a hurry, once again, before Sweeney could do his actual job. He had taken his anger out on Mrs. Lovett and the lad, just like he always did. When Mrs. Lovett asked what happened, he threw her against the wall and held the razor to her pretty little throat. He was so angry…he was always so angry.

Sweeney snapped out of his thoughts as he heard banging downstairs. Mr. Todd listened closely and noticed that Mrs. Lovett was singing as she prepared more meat pies. The morning rush was over and now Mrs. Lovett was getting ready for the evening crowd. Sweeney walked away from the window and headed down to Mrs. Lovett's shop.

* * *

"Morning, love. 'Tis a fine day out, don'tcha think?" Mrs. Lovett said, glancing up at Mr. Todd. Toby sat at one of the tables, an empty plate sitting in front of him.

"Mum, I'm done," the young boy said, drinking his gin.

"Yes, Mrs. Lovett. 'Tis a fine day indeed," Sweeney said, looking over at the widow.

"Bring me yer plate, darlin'. Perlease."

Toby stood up and handed the plate to his mother. Then the eleven year old walked over towards the door. "I'm goin' ta get those things ya wanted, Mum," he said.

"That's me boy. Thank ya, love. Jus' 'member ta stay away from th' judge's 'ouse. Savvy?"

"Yes, Mum." Then Toby left the shop.

Mrs. Lovett looked at Sweeney. "Any customers today, love?" she asked, walking over to him.

"No. Not this mornin'. Maybe this afternoon."

"Ah yeah. D'you wan' ta 'elp me then? 'Elp me make th' meat pies fer tonigh'?"

"Yes," he suddenly said.

Mrs. Lovett smiled and took Sweeney's arm. "Well c'mon then, dear. Wot are we waitin' fer?" she said, walking down to the basement.

* * *

" 'Ere, let me 'elp ya wit' that," Mrs. Lovett said, standing behind Sweeney. She wrapped her arms around Mr. Todd and helped him grind up their victims. Once they finished that, Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney started to put the meat into the pies.

"Y'know, Mrs. Lovett, this is actually…fun," Sweeney said, setting a stuffed pastry aside.

"An' now ya know why I love it," she said with a smile. Mrs. Lovett set a pie aside and started on another one.

As soon as they had a whole tray filled with pies, Sweeney took the tray and walked over to Mrs. Lovett. " 'Ere, pet. 'Ere's a whole tray," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Mrs. Lovett wrapped her arms around his neck. "You did a good job, love," she praised, starting to walk towards the oven.

Sweeny backed up as Mrs. Lovett steered them to the oven. When they got there Sweeney set the tray in the oven and then took Mrs. Lovett's hand.

They started to waltz around the basement, Sweeney whistling and Mrs. Lovett singing.

"It's priest, 'ave a lil' priest," she sand, clutching his hand tightly.

"It's man devouring man, m'dear," Sweeney crooned.

"Sir, it's too good at least!" Mrs. Lovett said.

"Then who are we ta deny it in 'ere?" Mr. Todd sang.

They continued to dance around the basement as the oven glowed bright orange through the window that was on the closed door. Sweeney pulled Mrs. Lovett closer to him.

"You there, my friend."

"I'm you're friend too, Mr. Todd. If you only knew, Mr. Todd."

"Come let me hold you. Now with a sigh."

"Ohh, Mr. Todd."

"You grow warm in my hand," they sang together.

"My friend."

"You've come home."

"My clever friend."

"Always had a fondness fer you, I did," Mrs. Lovett murmured.

Sweeney looked down at Mrs. Lovett. He stopped dancing. "Wot was tha', Mrs. Lovett? Wot did ya say?"

Mrs. Lovett looked up at him, surprised. "Mr. T., I-" she started.

"Wot did ya say, Mrs. Lovett?" Sweeney demanded.

"I…I always had a fondness fer you, I did."

" 'Tis true then?" Sweeney asked after thinking for a moment.

"Is wot true, Mr. T.?"

"Everythin' th' lad says."

"Toby? Wot does 'e say?"

" 'E says tha' ya dream 'bout me."

Mrs. Lovett broke the gaze. She stared at the oven, as silent as Mr. T.'s customers. Finally after a few minutes Mrs. Lovett quickly nodded. "Yes. Wot Toby has told y is true," she confessed.

Sweeney smiled slightly. "Th' boy did tell me wot I wanted ta know then, Mrs. Lovett," he said, keeping his face close to Mrs. Lovett's. With his free hand Sweeney took the razor that was in his pocket and held it to the side of Mrs. Lovett's neck.

Mrs. Lovett began to breathe heavily, her chest moving up and down rapidly. "Mr. T., wot are ya doin', love?" she whispered, fear racing in her eyes.

He smirked, the razor tracing her neck carefully. "Ya nervous, pet? 'Fraid I'm gonna le' it slip an'…oops," Sweeney said, cutting her neck slightly.

"Mr. Todd," she begged.

"Mrs. Lovett, my pet," he whispered. Then Sweeney kissed her lips with his own ever so gently…

* * *

Sweeney jumped and his eyes flew open. The barber glanced out the huge bay window and observed that it was raining. He sat up and glanced around his shop. Downstairs, Sweeney could hear Mrs. Lovett and Toby working, preparing more meat pies. Mr. Todd thought back to his dream. It had seemed so real. Baking the meat pies, dancing with Mrs. Lovett, talking about what Toby said, when he had the razor to her throat, when he cut her, and the blood. The blood had seemed so real. And her fear…her fear was always real. Sweeney knew that whenever he has his razor, whenever he had his friend with him, Mrs. Lovett was always afraid. She was always so afraid that he'd snap on her…and Sweeney knew that for a fact. Toby, the young lad, had even told Sweeney that. Always so afraid she was. Mr. Todd took one of his razors and put it in his pocket. Then the demon barber headed down to Mrs. Lovett's shop.

"Morning, love," Mrs. Lovett said, looking up from her pie.

Sweeney walked over to her. "Mornin', pet," he said, stopping in front of the counter and looking at her. Sweeney rested his elbows on the counter.

" 'Orrible day out, isn't it?"

"Yes. 'Tis horrible indeed," he said, smiling slightly.

Noticing his smile Mrs. Lovett looked at him completely. "Why're you smilin', Mr. T.?" she asked nervously.

Sweeney turned around and looked at Toby. "Toby, me boy, can ya leave me an' yer mum fer a few minutes?" he asked, frowning.

Toby nodded and stood up. "Yes sir," he said, grabbing his plate.

"Aw, jus' leave it there, dearie. I'll get it."

Toby looked at his mum and shrugged. Then the eleven year old walked out of the pie shop and to his room.

* * *

Once he was gone Sweeney said, "I had a dream last night."

Mrs. Lovett, who was getting Toby's plate, stopped in her tracks and looked at him. "A…a dream, Mr. T.?" she asked.

Sweeney turned and looked at her. Mrs. Lovett placed her hands on her hips. She was so…cute when she did that. Sweeney shook his head and then said, "Me an' you made meat pies."

"We did?"

"Yes. An' then as they were baking we danced."

"Danced? Really?"

"Yes." Sweeney took her hand in his own and slipped an arm around her waist. "We danced like this," he added, leading her around the room. Soon though he stopped and Mrs. Lovett looked up at him.

"We made pies an' danced 'round th' basement. Then wot happened?"

Sweeney smiled slightly. "I cut ya. I cut yer pretty lil' neck, I did," he said.

Mrs. Lovett gasped. "Mr. T., ya didn't!" she exclaimed.

He nodded. "I did," he said. Then, noticing Mrs. Lovett's horror, Sweeney quickly added. " 'Twas jus' a nick though. Nothin' damaging, pet."

"So I didn't die?"

"No, m'dear."

"Did ya cut me on purpose though?"

Sweeney shrugged. "Yes an' no," he said.

"Why, though? Why'd ya cut me?" she inquired, looking into his eyes.

"I wanted ta see th' fear in yer eyes," Sweeney replied, looking right back at her.

"Th' fear? Wot fear?"

"This fear," Sweeney said, taking his razor out of his pocket.

Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened as Sweeney grabbed her neck and pushed her against the wall. Mr. Todd held his razor to the side of her neck, just like he had done in his dream. As Mrs. Lovett breathed heavily, Sweeney smirked.

"That fear, pet. I wanted to see you, well, scared to death."

Mrs. Lovett's chest moved quickly as she breathed. "Then, then wot 'appened, dear? Wot happened after you cut me neck?" she nervously asked.

Sweeney dropped the razor and quietly said, "I kissed you."

Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened. "Wot did ya say?" she murmured.

"I kissed you," he repeated a little louder.

Mrs. Lovett smiled. " 'Ow did you kiss me?" she asked.

Sweeney pushed her against the wall harder and she moaned. "Like this," he said, bending his head. Then he gently pressed his lips against Mrs. Lovett's.

Mrs. Lovett kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

After a few moments Sweeney pulled away and avoided Mrs. Lovett's gaze.

"Then wot happened in yer dream?" Mrs. Lovett asked quietly.

"Nothin'."

"Nothing?"

"I woke up."

"Ah."

Then Sweeney pulled away from Mrs. Lovett and walked over to the counter. " 'Twas just a dream though," he said with a shrug.

"Yeah. Too bad," she whispered, heading to the counter also.

Sweeney heard her. "Too bad?" he asked.

She blushed. "I…well, I…"

"Should've known," he said shaking his head. "You do have a fondness fer me anyway," Sweeney added with a smirk.

Mrs. Lovett's jaw dropped. "How'd you…I mean…" she stuttered.

Sweeney chuckled. As he laughed he realized it had been years since he last laughed. He immediately stopped and looked at Mrs. Lovett seriously. "I figured it was jus' part o' the dream. I guess I was mistaken though," he said.

She nodded, embarrassed. "Yeah. Ya were mistaken," she said.

"But I was happily mistaken."

Mrs. Lovett looked at him, puzzled. "Happily mistaken?" she inquired.

He shrugged. "Yes," he said.

" 'Ow so?"

Sweeney shook his head and left Mrs. Lovett. As he walked up to his own shop he thought about what he told Mrs. Lovett. Sweeney smiled slightly, actually happy for once.


End file.
